


Cool like you

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [12]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ficlet, Gen, Ghost!Eggsy, M/M, vampire!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: In which Eggsy is a ghost and Harry a vampire





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [trekkiepirate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/trekkiepirate/gifts).



> So trekkiepirate reblogged [this cute art](https://trekkiepirate.tumblr.com/post/152516261630/pdlcomics-cool-vampire)asking for a Hartwin variant of it and I just couldn't resist writing it ;)

Eggsy is fairly new to the supernatural world what with having died barely a year ago. Still, for a new ghost, he thinks he’s slowly getting the hang of things. At least just enough to scare his stepfather into confessing of murdering Eggsy in a drunken rage.

If the afterlife was a movie, knowing that Dean is going to rot in prison would have been what he needed to move on, but the ghost who had taken him under his wing, James, had soon disabuse him of the notion. Once you are a ghost, you’re a ghost and that’s it. You gotta learn to make a life for yourself all over again.

Haunting people is not so bad, even if it is exhausting work to make various objects move when one is incorporeal.

He’s forever grateful for the Black Prince, a pub that caters to any supernatural being and where the owner, a necromancer named Merlin (Eggsy still haven’t find the guts to asks him if he is in any way related to _the_ Merlin), has find a way to make ghost beer. It could be thought as bad business to cater to costumers who can’t pay, what with them being dead and all, but Merlin has an amazing system based on favor owed for the clientele who can’t pay.

It’s an excellent place to wind down after a hard day at work and he’s met many new friends in the last few months.

Among them is gentleman vampire Harry Hart and it is entirely possible that Eggsy has the tiniest (biggest) crush on him. Not that anyone can blame him, because Harry is not only the classiest vampire in the whole of England, he’s one of the nicest person Eggsy has met in his whole life.

Except for James who helps him out mostly with ghost stuff, Harry has been the most helpful since he’s met the vampire and Eggsy wishes he could be half as good at what he does as Harry bloody Hart and have half as much style doing it.

He never really planed on saying any of it out loud, and certainly not to Harry himself, but ghost beer is a traitorous drink and completely annihilate Eggsy’s brain-to-mouth filter.

“Harry, how can I be cool like you?” He could kick himself at how whiny he sounds but even if Harry lets out one of his rich chuckle, he doesn’t seem to be laughing _at_ Eggsy's expense.

“Confidence…and a dope-ass suit”

Eggsy nearly spits his mouthful of beer at that, still unused to Harry using what could only be describe as ungentlemanly talk. Still the words leave him pondering on himself.

“I’ve got average self-esteem and a hoodie.” There is nothing stopping him from changing the black and yellow hoodie in which he died, but he can’t help finding it comforting to still hold on to that piece of his old life.

Harry’s look makes it very clear what he thinks of the hoodie, but he’s been around for a long, long time, from what little personal information Eggsy has been able to glean about the vampire. He most know that there is something special about it, because he doesn’t trash it like Eggsy as heard Harry trash many new fashion in the months of their acquaintance.

“That’s a start.”


End file.
